tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 62 - The Twilight Saga: Eclipse
The Twilight Saga: Eclipse is a 2010 fantasy/romance film--the third in the absurdly popular Twilight film series. Much like the first ''Transformers'' film, this film seems to have an unearned reputation as the "not-as-bad" one of the series. While it isn't as bad as its predecessor, it is actually far ''worse than the the first one. Oh, yes, folks. It's true. It's damn true. Plot The evil, female vampire from the first ''Twilight film suddenly remembers she wants to kill Bella Swan, while the character of Jacob Black is ruined forever. Notable Characters * Bella Swan * Edward Cullen * Jacob Black * Carlisle Cullen * Alice Cullen * Charlie Swan * Victoria Sutherland * Riley Biers * Jasper Hale * Rosalie Hale * Sam Uley * Emily Young * Jessica Stanley * Leah Clearwater The Episode *As with the previous two Twilight episodes, Hannah Krueger joined the hosts for this episode *Beat out ''SHR3D'' for longest episode, at 4 hours, 10 minutes, and 52 seconds, which is 48 seconds longer than SHR3D Scores James - Predictable Damien - Immobile Hannah - Exacerbate Highlights * The Overwatch discussion before the main discussion * Damien's discovery of rumor-baiting of a new Twilight film * Uncle Damien * Damien's comparison of Jacob and Edward to stuff crust pizza, and the surrounding rant * The Addams Family tangent * The constant lambasting of both the film and the franchise for perpetuating abusive relationships * The constant Simpsons references * Damien headdesking * Damien constantly recounting his inner monologue * "This Popplio chap" * Hannah and James commenting on Pokemon, and Damien being himself during said discussion * The death metal bands * Damien's rant about Jacob's acceptance References * ''Twilight'' * Saw '' * ''Transformers * Zardoz * Overwatch * Pokemon * Color Me Badd * Howard the Duck * ''New Moon'' * Hard Candy * Hannibal (TV Show) * 30 Days of Night '' * Nirvana * Robert Frost * ''Breaking Dawn * Judge Dredd * Axe Cop * Robert Cop * Harpo Marx * Nightmare on Elm Street * Nightmare Before Christmas * ''Torque'' * The Addams Family * The Simpsons * Pippi Longstocking * The Stooges * Last of the Mohicans * Jesus Jones * Marvin Gaye * Yuri On Ice * Jonah Hex * The Ridiculous Six * Natassia Malthe * Memento * Sega Genesis * Little Tortilla Boy * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Ronnie James Dio * Highlander * Lamb of God * A lot of shitty death metal bands * ''Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky'' * Silent Hill * Silent Hill: Revelations * Silent Hill: Origins * The Assassination of Jessie James by The Coward Robert Ford * David Lynch * ''The Room'' * ''The Nutcracker in 3D'' * George Carlin * Frank Gotch * Da Dip * Chasing Amy * Kevin Smith * ''The Last Airbender'' * Uncle Ray * ''A Talking Cat'' * Burning Man * David DeCoteau * Fifty Shades of Grey * Supernatural * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Austin Powers * Family Matters * Nomi Malone * Sub-Zero * Optimus Prime * Little Nicky * Adam Sandler * ''Bloodrayne 2'' * Breaking Dawn * Red Dwarf * Quiet Riot * No Country for Old Men * PAXAMANIA * Giant Bomb * Re-Animator * NBA Jam * Karl Malone * Neuromancer Tiradesverse tropes * Protagonist? - Bella, Edward and Jacob * Center of the Universe - Bella * Walking Pile of Sad - Bella * Real protagonist - Charlie and Rosalie * SYMBOLISM!!! - Do you even need to ask at this point? * Palpatine and Vader - The main newborn vampire guy was built up as a huge threat, until Victoria was revealed to be the one in control. Speaking of which... * Anticlimactic Main Villain - Said newborn guy * Courtney - 90% of the cast * Unnecessary Voiceover - Obviously Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 61 - Warriors of the Wasteland Next Episode: Episode 63 - Elves Category:Episodes Category:Fantasy films Category:Romance films Category:2010 films Category:Twilight